Highschool Meh
by rikuxoxo
Summary: Follow Sakura and friends on their journy through highschool as they find love and friendships blossom. Sasusaku and others


**A/n So here goes my story. I got kinda bored so I wrote this. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. Pouts.**

Sakura inhaled deepkly as she walked through the doors of Konoha High School.

" We're officially high schoolers!" Sakura mused." Yes!" Ino pumped her fist." Heck yes!" Ten Ten waved her hands in the air.

" Ok girls, no need to act immature." Ino put her hands on her hips." We're high schoolers now whick means high school boys."

" Which means there is hot high school boys." Ten Ten piped in.

" Oh yes! Very hot boys." Sakura chirped.

" Alright, lets go find Hinata before first period starts." Sakura siad. With that everyone went in search of the said Hyuuga.

" Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled runnig towards said girl.

" I've been looking for you everywhere. By the way, you look very pretty today."

" Th-Thank you." Hinata stuttered. She blushed and looked away. Hinata's hair was very long. About six inches past her shoulder. She most of it in a ponytail while her bangs were draped on the sides of her face. She had a white button up shirt with blue edging and a black skirt that went a little past her knees and black dress shoes. Everybody had the same attire except for the boys.

" Where's Ino and Ten Ten?"

" Over there. I think they spot us."

" Hey Hinata." Ten Ten waved over to the two.

" Hello Ten Ten, Ino."

" Oh Hinata, I haven't seen you all summer." Ino pulled her into a bearhug." I missed you. What did you do over the summer?"

'RING'

" Stupid bell." Sakura muttered. Everyone scrambled to their homeroom to get their schedule. Hinata and Sakura slowly waled to their homeroom since they had it together. Ino and Ten Ten were on their own.

" Ah I hope the Kakashi-sensie is nice. Don't ya?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes I hope he's nice to me."

" Who wouldn't be nice to you Hinata. I mean your pretty, smart, and sweet. There is nothing to not like about you."

"Th-Thank you Sakura-chan." Hinata said as they walked trough their homeroom. Sakura looked around taking in the new scenery of her class.

" So where do you want to sit. Back. Front?"

" Back. Is that alright with you?"

" Yes. That's ok?" Hinata and Sakura shuffled to the back of the room at sat down.

" Excuse me. What do you think your doing sitting in my Sasuke-kuns seat?" Asked an ugly reddeaded girl with square glassed. The way she was wearing her uniform made her look like a slut. She had her shirt partally unbuttoned reveiling her cleavage and her skirt pulled all the way up almost. Her name was Karin.

" I think I'm sitting. What does it look like we're doing?"

" Sitting in our Sasuke-kuns seat." One her clones chirped.

" Well how-a-bout you move. I am completely exausted. I had to walk all the way over here." Sakura put her hand on her head and acted as if she fainted. Hinata giggled at this.

" Ha ha. Very funny. Now move or I'll personally move you."

" Oh really." Sakura put on her death stare. Which wasn't very deadly but it was a good try. But she wanted to look menacing. Karin and her clones did the same.

" Sakura-chan lets just move. Please. I don't to cause any trouble."

" Ok Hinata, but I'm only moving because of you and not them. Ok"

" Kay." With that they went in search of some new seats. They sat down and started to chat.

" Wow aren't they mean huh?"

" Yeah."

" I'm happy they didn't start with youor I'd have to kick some major butt." Hinata giggled.

" I'd help." Hinata hit her chest in an ape like fashion. Sakura laughed at this. She liked it when Hinata could act herself around her.

" Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed running towards said boy. She started to hug him. Sakura loooked up to see what was so great about him.

" Wow!"

" What?" Hinata questioned.

" He's beautiful."

" Who?"

" Him." Sakura pointed at him. But Hinata didn't notice the good looking Uchiha. She noticed a certain Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata blushed at the thought of him.

" Oh I missed you."

" Get off of me women." Sasuke said while pushing her away.

" What! You don't love me anymore?" Karin questioned.

" I have never loved you now leave me alone."

" Yeah Karin leave him alone." Naruto siad in his ussual happy tone. Sakura laughed at this. She was to exsorbed in the scene before her that she didn't notice Karin pounding on her desk.

" What the heck are you laughing about Forehead?"

" You." Sakura simply stated. This angered Karin.

" Girls." Karin called over.

" I don't know who you think you are but you better stay away from my Sasuke. Got me? That's right, I saw you looking at him!"

'RING'

"Alright children. Take your seats." Kakashi said as he walked trough the door.

" That means you girls." Karin pouted and took her seat as well as the clones.

XxXxXxXxXxX

" Ino, You won't believe this but I ahve the hottest guy in my homeroom!" Sakura squaked. Everybody sat down at the lunch table.

" Who is he?"

" Sasuke Uchiha."

" Oh He is hot."

" I know. Hinata who do you like? I think I saw you eyeing Naruto." Hinata blushed.

" So Ten Ten have you seen anybody?" Ino questioned.

" Neji."

" He's hot to."

" Ten Ten?"

" Hmmm Hinata?"

" He's my cousin."

" Really. You could so hook us up." Everyone laughed. S o the first day of high school went by. Everyone went home and awaited the next day.

**A/n I hope you liked please rate and review. Please. Peace out.**


End file.
